Professional
Resume CV 6 pages resume Bain resume on google doc Building an effective CV and cover letter Networking Interviews Informal interview Story to illustrate using the STARt framework Questions and answers Pitches A pitch should last less than 1m30 and cover all 4 key questions: # Your value, what you are really good at # Your achievements, what was your biggest achievement until now # How, how do you work, how did you reached your achievement, what is your secret formula for success # Call to action give a reason to continue the conversation It should be consistent and used on the resume, linked In and during the interview. General Pitch / Unique selling proposition Let me tell you the story of how I became an engineer with a business mindset. As far as I can remember, I always loved to understand and solve issues. I guess it was a strong driver to pursue an engineering degree. It helped me create a skill set for analytical & problem-solving issues. But now you must be wondering, why would an engineer start his career as a manager in retail? My father worked in retail for all his career, and he transmitted me his passion for customer relations. Helping them solve their problems. I also wanted to lead people, to manage a team. Naturally, I moved into my first job: manager in retail. There, I learned the bases of crisis management and customer management. I also had the opportunity to use my skills to reduce overhead costs by 14%, increase the margin and helped develop new selling techniques for all my businesses. After 4 years, I felt the need to better understand how businesses were working and also wanted to do a career shift. I needed time to think about my next move. I decided to kill 2 birds in one stone and enrolled into IE MBA. I am using this opportunity to shift my career path toward consulting at Bearing Point in your retail and distribution department. Based on my story, you may have figured out the 3 things that get me up in the morning, a good challenge to overcome, a person to help, and something to learn. I want to leverage both who I am and what I learned so far to help you help your clients overcome their challenges of today and tomorrow. This is who I am, feel free to ask me any question. bonuses : 1 hobby, 1 relevant experience, relate to the company expectation. Elevator pitch LinkedIn Pitch Job interview Questions to assess the fit #What get you excited when coming to work? #If you were going to start your own business, what would it be? #When/Where/How do you work best? #When was the last time you made a big mistake at work? #How could a manager best support you? #What are your plans for the next 5 years? #What three things do you need to succeed at work? #What kind of events do you attend outside of work hours? #What do you do for fun? #What motivates you to do your best at works? #How do you prefer to communicate with co-workers? #What has been the most valuable lesson of your professional career? #What does a successful company culture look like to you? #What most appeals to you in this role? #How will this role challenge you? #What superpower will you bring to the company? #What three words would a current manager/colleague/direct report use to describe you? #If you do not get this position, what will be your next career move? #What tools or apps allow you to work more efficiently? #Which of your company's value to you identify the most/least with? #What does humor/kindness/empathy play at work? #If you were to interview for another position at this company, what would it be? #Why did you choose to apply here? #Tell me something that is not in your CV. #How do your friends describe you?